


Chasing Game

by Ridiculousparadise



Category: TF 家族
Genre: A/A, ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridiculousparadise/pseuds/Ridiculousparadise
Summary: 双A恋
Relationships: Zhu Zhixin/Deng Jiaxin
Kudos: 2





	Chasing Game

追逐游戏

致鑫刷着微博，点进自己的超话。

“弟弟收割机？”致鑫笑了，“有点意思？”

坐在房间另一个角落的伽鑫“嗯？”了一声。

“我粉丝说我分化成omega之后更吸其他练习生围着我转了”致鑫哼笑了一声，又无奈地抱怨了一句，“是不是我不说，她们就认定我是个omega啊！”

这是alpha专门的休息室，最初的一批练习生在十四五岁陆续分化后，公司给这群躁动的alpha划了块地盘，这么多年过去了，就算清洁阿姨每天来打扫，日积月累还是留下了挥不去的信息素混杂的味道。

二团他们去北京了，休息室里就致鑫和伽鑫两个人，赵羽前两天分化成了beta，剩下一群人一个都没分化，公司怕他俩的信息素催化更多人，没上课的时候就把他们关在休息室里，休息室里可以摘下抑制贴，散散信息素，免得刚分化的alpha体内信息素太浓，情绪暴躁。

致鑫分化是去年年底的事情，他和刘文排练一个双人舞，彼时刘文已经分化成alpha一年有余，他们每天窝在一起练舞，致鑫总是觉得压抑，可外人看他就是害羞得脸红，天知道他是喘不过气。

压迫感越来越重，他在课间甩手去了其他三代练习生的训练室，刘文这人有点轴，在下一个课间一直逼问是不是哪里惹到他了。

“我说，没有！”致鑫的吼声穿透了练习室，同时扩散出去的还有暴涨的alpha信息素。

在一片stf的兵荒马乱中，其他练习生懵懵懂懂知道了一个事实，致鑫分化成alpha了。

致鑫朝休息室那头的伽鑫勾勾手指，引他过来，伽鑫过来靠在他身上，两个人信息素的味道交织在一起。

很浓厚也很催情，就算是相同的第二性别，互相打个手枪，接个吻也未尝不可。

“他们都以为你是omega，哥哥。”伽鑫贴在致鑫的耳朵旁低语，舌头灵活得像一只滑溜溜的蛇，吸裹着致鑫的右侧耳垂，致鑫不耐地轻哼一声，捏着伽鑫的下巴，把伽鑫的脸掰过来。

他们的秘密关系开始于足球场上伽鑫猝不及防的分化，他们拍想见你mv那天。

不知哪里传来的球正中伽鑫脚踝，他咔嚓给跪地上了。

伽鑫的平日里脾气一直不算差，众人想上前慰问一下，走近却不料只看到一双发红的眼。

致鑫本来站在球场另一边守门，闻着空气中味道，脸色骤然一变，周围的小孩都不明所以。

stf里有几个omega，尖叫着说，“抑制剂在哪边啊，伽鑫分化了！”

致鑫跑向信号源中心，刚分化的alpha信息素格外强势，压得其他人不敢上前，只绕着伽鑫围了个半径超过十米的圈。

“小艾姐，你带着其他人离远点！”致鑫被刺激得也很燥，半吼着喊出最后一句话，看着其他人退到了半个操场外，致鑫才慢慢放出自己的信息素。

感到威胁的小兽发出无意识的嘶吼，致鑫仰仗着自己压倒性的信息素越靠越前，伽鑫的神情已经从不知何来的愤怒变成了迷茫，不知另一个alpha缘何接近，脸紧贴着抱起的膝盖，整个人瑟缩在地上。

致鑫看着自己蜷缩在绿茵场上的弟弟，蹲下来去掰他的脸，不动声色地又往外释放了一些信息素，“伽鑫，看着我，看着我”

高等级的alpha的信息素透露出的领导力效果惊人，伽鑫慢慢抬起头来，致鑫注视着那双眼，伽鑫的瞳仁清澈却漆黑得深邃。

“伽鑫，跟我走，站起来，我扶你起来…”分化中的alpha体温奇高，致鑫自己身侧像是有个暖炉。

致鑫站起身发现stf不知道带着其他小孩去哪儿了，就带着伽鑫往教学楼走。

本来缩在教学楼的人作鸟兽散，给他们腾出一个相对安全的空间。

他们随便找了间教室坐下，致鑫把门窗关好顺带开个信息素净化器的功夫，伽鑫又被分化期的高热烧糊了脑子，整个人瘫在地上，低声呓语。

“渴，我渴。”

“傻逼，张嘴。”致鑫想着再和一个分化期的alpha待三分钟自己也快爆炸了，想着已经安顿好伽鑫，就出门去和其他人汇合，等抑制剂来了再说，现在又于心不忍起来，去饮水机接了杯水，不能辜负这么多年的同事情。

他把伽鑫从地上扶起来，硬灌了半杯下去，伽鑫突然咳嗽一下，打翻了剩下的所有。致鑫穿的白衬衫被沾得湿了一大块，另一位口干的alpha急急地想去吸咬水渍。

“伽鑫，你有病是吧？”

暴怒的alpha的信息素把另一位初分化的alpha又压回了地上。

致鑫忍无可忍地拨通电话，“小艾姐，抑制剂还有多久到！到底还有多久！”

“还有一小时？！行了我懂了！”

致鑫加重了自己的信息素，慢慢蹲下去，看自己痛苦得脸色发紫的小弟，掠夺性的味道充满了整个教室。

“伽鑫，看我，看我”致鑫低语着，较弱一方的alpha果然手脚并用地爬过来，抬头用灼热的眼看他，“还有一小时，我看你脑子等不到抑制剂来都要烧坏了，我帮你一下好不好？”

伽鑫眼神依旧迷茫，去舔舐致鑫脖颈残留的水痕。

致鑫强硬地把脖颈处毛茸茸的脑袋瓜拨开，“伽鑫，点头好不好？”

呆楞在一旁的alpha顺从地点了点头。

两个人睁着眼睛，注视着对方的脸，唇齿相接在一起。

伽鑫的眼睛很大，显得无辜，这半年的疯长，唯一没变的就是这双眼睛，致鑫看着伽鑫因沉醉而闭上的双眼，心里叹了一声，‘真是作孽啊’

伽鑫被两股相对的欲望冲昏了头脑，一面是作为alpha逃避比自己更强的alpha的本能，另一面是分化期荷尔蒙催化的情欲。

致鑫的吻技不算很好，但对付只会细细密密咬上下唇的伽鑫够用了，空调温度被致鑫之前调得很低，瓷砖很凉，但伽鑫的身体更热。

他们随意地靠在一起接吻，alpha基因烙印里的控制欲让吻变得像真正的唇枪舌剑，致鑫尝到嘴里的血腥味，却隐隐地更兴奋起来。

看伽鑫的躁动被抚平了一点点，致鑫看着他被汗水湿成缕的发，还是忍不住去饮水机那边想着再给他喂点水。

纸杯筒不知道何时被打翻在地，致鑫把它捡起来，分出来两个，给自己也接了杯，一饮而尽，又接了大半杯，打算嘴对嘴喂进去，算起来也没多久的功夫。

领带太紧抑制呼吸，衬衫扣上最上面的两粒扣子会不会太热，那长裤还有必要再穿着吗？

致鑫转身的瞬间不成想是这样一副光景。

“哟，这就玩上了？”致鑫嘘他，靠在教室桌的小兽根本不理会他，像是被浪潮激得不知所措。

致鑫看他的暴躁渐渐平息，也不着急，慢条斯理地走过去，坐在他身边，一口一口水地渡过去。

伽鑫的眉头紧锁着，他的欲望一直没被疏解，只是单纯地被另一方的信息素压制着，脑子还是不清晰，饮下一口水，他的唇摩挲着致鑫的唇，嘟嘟囔囔表达自己的想法。“哥哥，我难受。”

致鑫想，可能时代峰峻的同事互助就是一种传承吧！自动屏蔽张爱前辈“好奇怪啊”语音的在脑内的单曲循环，把手往伽鑫的身下探，棉质底裤洇出一小片水渍，拨开布料，只感到手下稀薄又滑腻的液体。

伽鑫像是脱了水的鱼，软绵绵靠在他身上。致鑫看他这幅样子觉得好笑，用大拇指轻划过两下顶端，怀里的人猛地一颤，算是交代了。

伽鑫交代了一次，看上去清醒了不少，铃声突兀地想在教室另一角，致鑫才想起来刚刚随手放下的手机，他从伽鑫身边撤走去接电话，小alpha顺势躺倒在地。

“哦哦，没事。”

“伽鑫好一点了。”

“堵车？还有半小时是吧？”

“我可以再待会儿，不用，你们不用过来，我一个人应付的了。”

致鑫接着电话，又重新坐回之前的位置，有一搭没一搭地摸着身边的伽鑫光顺的发。

电话挂断的瞬间是两人重新贴合的唇。

致鑫一面吻着，一面重新帮他整理好衣服，看着还剩下不少时间，心思活络起来。

“弟弟？你也帮帮我好不好”

救护车带着医护来的时候，只看见两个男孩衣冠不整地各自靠在房间的对角，嘴角都在往外渗血。

“alpha本能，争夺划分领地”医生对着身边的stf叮嘱着，“你们回去给另一个男孩上点药就行，应该只是皮肉伤。”

伽鑫被抬上救护车，和致鑫交换了一个心照不宣的眼神，致鑫看大家的目光都去追伽鑫了，低头忍不住嘲讽地轻笑了一声。

伽鑫被关了三天禁闭出来，在外景蹲着的私生只知道有人分化了，她们在公司楼下数着哪个练习生缺勤，最后推出来是伽鑫。

“听说是致鑫陪在伽鑫身边诶！我们三楼又多了一个omega了！爽死我了爽死我了！”某私生发出了kswl的声音。

之后的练习好像也没什么不同，除了休息的时候要严格和其他练习生分开。

倒也方便了青春期的两个男孩，本来就满脑子是黄色废料，划出一块无人的地盘，随便用哪个头想都知道会发生什么。

亲密关系得以一直存续，他们接吻，信息素交融在一起，呼吸着对方的鼻息。


End file.
